


Attention 八(by KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	Attention 八(by KK)

“昀昀，这几天没有想我？”一个吻轻落在眉间，董思成睁开眼睛看向他却没有躲开

“你到底想做什么？” 看到那人眼底深藏的黑色，董思成不禁歪过头去，雪白的脖颈落入眼中，郑在玹一个一个热吻落下 轻咬着 舔舐着，董思成难耐的扬起脖颈，喘息渐渐粗重

“昀昀，别想逃离我“郑在玹低沉的声音伴随着亲吻，董思成想要反驳却被喘息替代，他眼角微红 一个个清晰的吻痕让郑在玹再次情动，解开衣扣 大手在他腰侧抚摸着”昀昀，就这样跟着我，嗯？“

“包养我？呵 我怎么不知道你什么时候这么 啊！“乳尖被轻咬，董思成咬住嘴唇不让呻吟出声，他的身体所有敏感部位郑在玹全都知道，此刻 他被人侍弄的下身又开始蠢蠢欲动

“昀昀，承认吧 你也想要了“

 

被人抵在透明落地窗前的时候，董思成迷迷糊糊的已经射过几次，此刻 他双腿盘在那人腰间，无力的胳膊环绕着 脸深埋在他的脖颈轻轻的喘息，郑在玹的衣服还好好的穿在身上，董思成全身只着一件白色衬衣 汗液让衬衣几近透明，贴在身上展现出姣好的腰线，粉色的乳尖偶尔擦过布料引起一阵颤抖，董思成只觉身体叫嚣着想要更多

董思成已经无暇顾及此刻两人的交合会不会被别人看到，他的推拒只会换来郑在玹更重力的撞击，他已经疲惫不堪 如果不是郑在玹 只怕此刻他已经瘫软到地上，毫无半分力气

警报声响起时郑在玹抬头往向窗外，最后用力的撞击几下 射了出来，将已经半昏迷的董思成抱起，放入了盛满水的浴缸里。董思成的脸颊还泛着潮红，全身透着粉色，只是看着 郑在玹都觉得下半身胀痛，他用最快的速度帮他清理干净，然后用浴巾一包将人抱出

 

黄仁俊正在一间一间的搜寻着，警报声响起时他不禁咒骂一声，心道 这郑在玹平日里是得罪了多少人，怎么偏偏就在自己来的时候撞上了别人

“TEN哥，不是我碰的，不知道 应该是还有其他人闯入，不管了 我会看着办的“黄仁俊躲在厨房一角，大宅里此刻因为警报声已经渐渐嘈杂起来，他的找寻难度加大了，希望昀傻自己别乱跑

郑在玹前脚一出门，董思成便睁开了眼，警报声让他警觉 他不知道是不是TEN哥他们，但是 此刻的确是他要逃走的好机会，再呆下去 莫不是真要变成男宠每天呆在床上等着郑在玹来宠幸了


End file.
